Rainy Return
by Kay104
Summary: One-shot Jareth is depressed on the fifth anniversary of Sarah's victory. JS


**Author's note- Hey my people, again on spring break. My lap top does not get internet connection where I'm at. That's why I haven't been updating. I know I posted this story earlier, and, well it sucked something awful. I was sick and on loony pills. Please forgive my purple elephant seeing mind that day. I didn't not intend for it to be like that, so it's been Re-posted and much better written if I do say so myself. I actually forgot about this story until I happened to hear Runnaway by Del Shannon come on the radio. It made me remember this, thus causing me to whip it out and see if I could give it a tune up. DISCLAIMER- I do not own anything that may be recognized outside of this story, thus including Labyrinth characters, franchises, and generally name brand anything. Thank you.**

Jareth, the mighty Goblin King was currently lying face down in his pillow… sulking. Today was the five year anniversary of his defeat… and more importantly of losing Sarah. Prior to their first face to face meeting, he had watched her since she was only eight when her mother had left, and he had loved her every moment from then on. Her heart break was so violent, and her belief so great, that at the tender age of eight years old she had summoned him with her heart. Then he had went and blew his only shot with her, because he was too hasty when giving her that book at only fifteen. She had said the words that had banned him from her, and his heart, for his heart belonged to her and only her. He had screwed things up so bad it wasn't even funny.

Finally deciding to move, he tossed in his nearly black wine colored sheets, sufficiently wrapping himself in a large cocoon. If he wasn't such a somber mood, he might even find it to be funny himself. But, he was, so he just sighed and smashed his face back into the pillow.

The whole day before he had said to himself that no matter how much he despised his very existence, title, duties, home, subjects, and life he wouldn't sulk or go to her. He wouldn't; nope not at all. Just like now, he wasn't sulking. No! He was simply… resting for an extended period of time in a particularly foul mood, just like the other years on this particular day. Yes, that was it, resting…

"Who am I kidding?" he admitted out loud to know one in particular.

He untangled himself out of bed sluggishly, and dressed in his blackest cloths he saved for this day. His hair that was usually feathery and light now had only the slightest volume to it. The natural marking around his eyes that adjusted to his mood took on a dark somber style. His close that usually sparkled with glitter and mischief looked faded like in an old picture.

Then he walked at a snail's pace to his mirror. Looking over himself he sighed. "You know what, I'm going above," He spoke softly, tiredly. He spoke with no real excitement at all, "maybe I'll go to the park…" then his voice became disdainful, and angry. " It's not like my subjects actually need my help or _do_ anything but drink anyway. I was only given this title so I was out of the way of Avalon's more _desirable_ fae." With that disdainful thought he disappeared.

He reappeared in at the same spot he had first met her, by the little swan pound and stone bench…that was drenched in rain. 'I suppose the weather is agreeing with me, it must be the most horrible day ever.' He stood there for hours, just wishing to see her. It was pouring rain, and he could shield himself if he so wished, but why bother? His head instinctively turned towards the clock tower as it rang out eleven o'clock.

"I should go back, but who would care, truly?" He sighed and sat down on the stone bench, placing his head in his hands. Then on a whim he said softly, "If only I could see her just once."

_But what nobody knew was that the girl had fallen in love the king, and pledged her love to only him throughout years of loneliness, and wishes unanswered. _

A hand gently touched his shoulder, and he immediately stiffened. If a human had saw him…well it just wasn't a going to end well for either of them. But, instead of screams of terror or blows to his body, a cloak was placed over his shoulders… caringly. He could feel the natural magic in the human behind him that came naturally to any strong believer. He wanted so badly to turn and see the person there, but dared not. If a human caught him…even a believer… very bad things could happen.

Then the voice of a familiar young woman cut through the numbing sound of falling rain. "All you had to do was ask."

At the sound of her voice, he snapped his head around to see a more mature Sarah Williams dressed in black and tears in her eyes. Suddenly she threw herself into his arms hugging him tightly. With tears closing her throat she choked out, "I-If this is a-another screwed up d-dream, then p-please don't leave th-this time." She held him tighter, and dropped her voice to a whisper, "Please…don't leave this time, just let me hold you until I wake up."

Jareth was completely taken aback, but hugged her body closer to his while rapping the cloak around her shoulders as well. "Sarah, darling, y-you're not dreaming and I pray that I'm not either." She nuzzled farther inter his neck and with a small choked laugh said, "Then I guess you caught your runaway."

Jareth magically shielded them from the lasting down pour. They sat together, just like that until the clock rang out twelve dongs. "Jareth…stay…please. I know you didn't even like being king." She sniffed slightly and looked up pleadingly into his eyes. "What have you got to go back to really?"

"Nothing…" Slowly he let his eyes droop nearly closed, and brought his mouth down on hers. The kiss was soft and gentle; a feather of a kiss.

When they broke the kiss, Sarah touched her hand to his face. "Then stay. Stay with me Jareth." Tears came to her eyes again. "I love you too much to let you go, and I know you hate it there. I can see it in your eyes Jareth. They can't lie… Stay with me."

Jareth had closed his eyes when she started to speak, and only now did he open them look at her. "Yes…" he brought his lips down to her lips once more. The kiss was stronger and more passionate. It was joyful, wanting, pleading, caring, wishing, loving…

When the kiss broke, Sarah tucked her head back into the curve of his neck. "I love you so much it hurts, Jareth."

He tightened his hold on her waist and pulled her closer (if possible). In a soft whisper, close to her ear he said, "I've always loved you. I've never loved another, and I never will."

**Author's note- Hey, hope you liked it. I was thinking of maybe writing a short series of things they go through that would be a little less mushy and more funny stuff. Like Jareth's first taste of pie and what the high court says just because they get their undies in a bunch. Stuff like that. So, tell me what you think.**

**S-Haaaa, that was so romantic…**

**J-I didn't think you'd have me stay in the Aboveground.**

**S-Well, it's better than me getting spirited off to the Underground every time some random person says I wish. At least ninety-eight percent of J/S stories end up with me getting stuck in the Underground. I think it's nice that it's been shuffled up a bit. **

**Kay-Well that's what I've been going for.**

**J-If you continue this…How will my…species change our relationship?**

**Kay-Oh, don't worry your pretty little boots off, I've got it covered. **

**J-What about-**

**Kay-Your magic? Taken care of.**

**S-I think we should trust Kay. She's never disappointed us yet…except for the High Queen's Challenge. **

**Kay-*groans* Please don't remind me of that complete and total failure…**

**J-*snickers* Oh, **_**yes**_** that was a most **_**interesting **_**story.**

**Kay-Shut it glitter-pants. I don't need the stress right now. **

**S-Jareth, what did we just discuss at the end of the other short story. You are to behave like a gentleman.**

**J-Yes dear, I know. My sincerest apologies Kay.**

**Kay-'s alright. Can't wait until my next story!**

**J-*groans hopelessly*I'm getting too old for this.**


End file.
